Payaso asesino (La historia de Jun)
by Oscaroso
Summary: UA. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con ese payaso, tal vez todo sería diferente si se hubiese quedado en la notaría. Fic participante de "Halloween: La noche de los caídos" del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil


Hola a todos, esta es mi participación para el reto del foro…espero les guste y que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, si así fuera tendría mucho dinero y no tendría que buscar consolas usadas en internet TwT

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes,UA ,contenido fuerte, lenguaje fuerte y posible Ooc (si hay, avísenme por favor, ¿sí?)

**Notas: **Este fic es participante de Halloween: La noche de los caídosdel Foro Dexholders del Prof. Oak

Ahora si va la historia : D

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en su limusina, escuchando cierta canción obscena (*), conduciendo se encontraba su mayordomo Sebastian, quien todavía trabajaba con ella a pesar de la edad de este. Debían ir a ver una mansión que pertenecía a los padres de Platina, quienes habían fallecido hace un par de meses y esta se encontraba yendo por todo el país revisando su herencia, ya llevaba doce construcciones y esta era la última. Se volvió a concentrar en la radio, que dejó de sonar y empezó a hacer interferencia, tal vez ya habían salido de la cobertura, revisó su Smartphone este tampoco tenía señal y el internet estaba igual, se encontraba totalmente incomunicada, pero lejos de entrar en crisis , se relajó y se puso a leer un libro para el resto del viaje.<p>

Ya estaba llegando a la ciudad, se podía sentir una brisa primaveral en aquella lejana ciudad, que estaba a tres horas de la próxima ciudad pero era una bonita ciudad, la gente sonreía, el césped era verde, los pájaros cantaban y los payasos hacían reír a la gente, esto último le pareció extraño pero no era su ciudad así que dejó pasar este hecho para volver a su libro mientras su chofer/mayordomo la llevaba hacia la última de las mansiones de los Berlitz. Su cabeza seguía pensando en los payasos, era raro que estuvieran en la calle, sería normal que estén en un circo, sacudió su cabeza porque les daba importancia a unos payasos, se fue a revisar las condiciones de la mansión y así terminar este tedioso trámite que la colocaba triste, pero que era necesario para acabar con todo ese proceso burocrático que eran las herencias.

̶ Señorita, porque no va a ese parque que tanto le llamó la atención mientras yo hablo con el abogado- Sebastian le estaba intentando evitar un soberano aburrimiento.

̶ Mejor me quedo aquí, no se preocupe- la chica no quería perderse nada porque no sabía si el abogado era de confianza.

̶ Insisto señorita Platinum, usted no se preocupe yo supervisare que todo esté bien- la chica se sorprendió porque Sebastian sabía justamente lo que estaba pensando.

̶ Tiene razón, tal vez sea bueno despejar mi cabeza por un rato- dicho esto la chica se procedió a salir de la notaria, siendo antes avisada por su mayordomo: ̶ Nos vemos a las seis en el parque, señorita-

̶ De acuerdo- respondió la Berlitz.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado ese papeleo en la notaria de la ciudad, la chica de cabellos oscuros salió hacia el parque que había visto antes, donde los niños sonreían y jugaban. Se sentó en un banco de aquel hermoso parque, cerca de unas estatuas que captaron la atención de la chica, estaba tan absorta en aquellas estatuas con formas de monstruos (**), algunos tiernos y otros aterradores, que no se dio cuenta que uno de los payasos se acercaba hacia ella.<p>

El día estaba muy bonito, era de ese tipo de días que amaba y odiaba a la vez, era un poco complejo pero prefería no darle vueltas al asunto y se fue a buscar su disfraz, aquel que era parte de su trabajo. Se preguntaran que es el, bueno él es uno de los payasos del circo de esta hermosa ciudad, cuyo trabajo es hacer reír a la gente y sacarles una sonrisa a los niños, aunque prefería sacarles otra cosa a esos mocosos-dicho esto su cara se volvió sombría y sus ojos se oscurecieron solo por unos segundos, para después volver a ser de un color naranja brillante-. Una vez que se vistió, se fue a desayunar unos panes tostados (quemados) con café y se puso a esperar a sus demás compañeros, quienes siempre lo hacían esperar demasiado -para su gusto- y por culpa de ellos, siempre salía tarde a trabajar.

Ya habiéndoles dejado claro porque debían apurarse, Pearl se dirigió al parque para empezar a hacer lo que mejor hacia, que la gente riera, porque que la gente fuera feliz aunque sea por poco tiempo era lo más importante para el rubio. Así, cuando ya estaba por pasar a la otra parte del parque, (el cual era del tamaño de dos centros comerciales), vio a una chica sola en uno de los bancos que daban a las estatuas, él como buen payaso se acercó para volver esa cara neutra en una sonrisa.

̶ Buenos días, señorita- el payaso le tomó la mano y Platina sin querer cayó en la broma de la electricidad, porque sintió una leve descarga en su mano que la hizo dejar de prestarle atención a las estatuas y observar a aquel payaso, que lejos de hacerla sonreír la molestó en su momento de tranquilidad.

̶ Señor payaso, le pido con mucho respeto que por favor se vaya a molestar a otra persona, no estoy de humor para bromas – el ceño casi fruncido en su totalidad era un indicador de que la chica no mentía.

̶ Vamos señorita, no sea amargada, ya sé acepte este regalo de mi parte- la chica tomó el ramo de flores que el payaso le ofrecía, pero al hacerlo su cara solo se empapó y su molestia aumentó, a tal punto de irse del lugar con la cabeza empapada y su dignidad por los suelos.

La gente a los alrededores de Platina se deleitaron con el show de bromas del payaso pero el rubio decidió seguir a esa chica por unos motivos más fuertes que él.

̶ Señorita, espere no se moleste- el payaso se apresuró más de lo normal para alcanzar a la joven que lo evitaba-

̶ Ya le dije, déjeme en paz, si quiere vaya a molestar a otra persona pero a mí no – lo volvía a ignorar.

̶ No la dejaré en paz hasta que me perdone- el chico no se cansaría hasta que ella aceptara sus disculpas, porque él era de los que no se rendía fácil. La chica seguía firme en su tarea de ignorarlo, el problema: no sabía dónde estaba, por ignorar al payaso se perdió tal vez debió haber revisado el mapa que estaba en el parque.

̶ Señorita, si toma ese camino se irá hacia la otra parte de la ciudad y le será difícil volver al parque- la chica hizo como si no escuchara y siguió hacia adelante por ese camino un poco escabroso. Árboles secos en las orillas, el horizonte se veía vacío, sonidos traídos gracias a los cuervos y ciertos animales que no supo identificar, ¿En qué momento se salió de la ciudad? – su cabeza seguía intentado recordar cuál fue el camino que tomó para así volver al parque, todo esto sin que rindiera fruto.

* * *

><p>El chico se dedicó a seguir a la chica pero ya no como Pearl, sino como su lado más desquiciado: Jun. Esta parte de Pearl nació gracias a una sed de sangre que desarrollo el pequeño al, en un ataque de furia, asesinar a su padre a los doce.<p>

_Todo comenzó una tarde en que Pearl se encontraba solo en casa, porque como siempre su padre se encontraba en algún trabajo lejano o bebiendo con sus compañeros de trabajo, lo que enfurecía al joven de ojos naranjos, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer que no hubiera intentado antes, por lo que esto era su cruel rutina._

_Ese día todo fue diferente, su padre llegó a la medianoche, borracho, con el olor a alcohol impregnado en su ropa y en su aliento, hablando cosas que eran inentendibles, tambaleándose sin poder dejar de hacerlo y un poco furioso por quien sabe qué cosa. Pearl, en cambio, estaba partiendo un pan para hacerse un sándwich de queso cuando llegó su progenitor en ese estado._

_̶ Pearl hijo, ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar a papi?- Pearl se alejó de aquel hombre al no reconocerlo, porque sin duda alguna aquel no era su padre._

_̶ Que vengas niño-Palmer se acercó furioso a Pearl, dispuesto a golpearlo pero no pudo alcanzar al chico, que esquivo con agilidad a su enfurecido padre._

_Palmer nuevamente intentó golpear a su hijo, sólo que esta vez sí tuvo éxito y el chico recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cuello, lo que causó que se dejara de mover con facilidad. Pearl estaba sufriendo mucho dolor en su cuello, le costaba pararse y su padre lo pateaba en su estomago, lo cual complicaba mas que se pudiera poner de pie, sin embargo con su escasa movilidad le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna lo más fuerte posible, que hizo que Palmer lo dejara de patear por un momento, que aprovecho para ponerse de pie y enceguecido por la rabia, usar el cuchillo para apuñalarlo en su abdomen ,del cual comenzó a brotar un hipnotizante liquido rojizo, que cambió el futuro de Pearl para siempre._

_Múltiples estocadas de variable intensidad fueron dirigidas al cuerpo de Palmer, en un afán de Pearl por seguir deleitándose con aquel embriagante aroma a sangre, que ya lo tenía fuera de sí, también le hizo unos cuantos tajos en sus brazos, piernas, y el resto del cuerpo. El cadáver de Palmer estaba irreconocible, sus órganos internos todos fuera de su cuerpo y cortados, sus brazos y piernas igual, y su cabeza la sostenía su hijo en sus brazos. El chico estaba bañado en la sangre de aquel horrible hombre, y así estuvo por varias horas hasta que la sangre se secó y su cordura volvió, se cambió de ropa, tomó todas las partes de su padre y las colocó en una bolsa de basura, que dejó junto con su ropa ensangrentada y se fue de ese pequeño pueblo que fue el lugar donde Jun nació._

* * *

><p>Jun se comenzó a acercar a Platinum con unas gigantescas ganas de saciar su sed, aquella que no era saciada desde hace un año aproximado, con la muerte del dueño del circo. Berlitz seguía caminando sin un camino fijo, sólo iba siguiendo las direcciones que su instinto le decía, tal vez así podría llegar al parque, aunque fuera muy atrasada, porque ya eran las ocho de la noche y la luna estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia en aquel aterrador ¿bosque?, ni siquiera tenía claro donde estaba, y la brisa nocturna era su única compañera, o eso era lo que creía. Oyó un ruido extraño, que pensó podría ser algún animal o el viento, o eso es lo que deseaba que fuera, porque una parte de ella (llamémosle intuición) le decía que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero como ella era mujer de ciencia y no de intuiciones ni cosas por el estilo prefirió ignorarla. Jun se acercaba lentamente a ella con mucho sigilo, pero sin darse cuenta pisó una ramita que alertó a Platinum, sin embargo, esta decidió seguir buscando una salida de aquel terrorífico y apartado terreno, que por más vueltas que diera no lograba salir de ahí.<p>

Cansada, la chica se sentó en el suelo, procurando buscar la parte menos sucia porque una señorita no podía andar sucia por la calle, o eso es lo que le inculcaron sus padres y sirvientes, ya estaba divagando demasiado, pero lo bueno era que su oído seguía estando atento frente a cualquier ruido, por si las dudas. Jun se dispuso a hacer su aparición, salió desde unos arbustos que estaban atrás de Platinum, generando un sonido perceptible para la chica, que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, al ver al payaso con un cuchillo en la mano y una mirada sádica en la cara, que hizo que la chica se asustara y temiera por su vida, por eso la chica salió corriendo sin rumbo, cualquier lugar era mejor que cerca de ese payaso asesino

Llevaba corriendo diez minutos sin descanso, estaba demasiado agotada y perdida como para seguir, por eso se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el oxigeno perdido por la corrida, no sabía que ocurrió con aquel chico testarudo que no la dejaba de seguir, pese a no conocerlo, no concebía la idea de que aquel chico testarudo que le exigía lo perdonara fuera ese terrorífico payaso asesino. Ya habiendo llenado sus pulmones con el preciado aire, la chica siguió corriendo, no podía quedarse quieta por temor a encontrarse con el rubio que extrañamente ahora tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el iris de un color negro, muy diferente al naranja que alcanzo a notar horas antes , cuando todo era mejor que en este momento. Jun seguía intentando encontrar a su presa, que le había perdido el rastro hacia unos minutos, lo bueno de la situación es que él si conocía el bosque, porque este era su escenario favorito para llevar a cabo lo que mejor hacía, en fin se empezó a pasear por uno de los tantos senderos que poseía el lugar, en cada uno de ellos buscando minuciosamente por su objetivo, pero en la mayoría perdiendo el tiempo de manera miserable, así estuvo por diez minutos hasta que fue a el ultimo camino que se le ocurría podría estar la chica , un camino en donde los arboles estaban ubicados en forma de circunferencia , lo que lo volvía un camino cerrado por donde la chica no podría escapar, en caso de que se encontrara en este, la probabilidad de que estuviera ahí era muy baja, sin embargo, era correcta.

Platinum se encerró ella misma en un camino sin salida, pero considerando lo grande del bosque era difícil que fuera encontrada, pero ella no contaba con que el rubio poseía un gran conocimiento de la zona, por eso se asustó cuando una voz le empezó a hablar desde los arbustos.

̶ Hola señorita, ¿como lo está pasando? - la voz tenía un tono burlón bien fácil de reconocer.

̶ ¿Por qué haces esto? – la voz de Platinum sonaba firme pese a morir de terror por dentro, cosa que el chico pudo percibir.

̶ Porque puedo, y también porque quiero, así de simple- se aburrió de hablar solamente y se lanzó hacía la chica, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la estocada que le fue dada a la altura de los riñones.

̶ Y no te hagas la valiente, será más divertido acabar contigo mientras gritas- una sonrisa macabra se formo en la boca del payaso, mientras la chica se tocaba su herida, de la cual brotaba el liquido buscado por su asesino.

Jun volvió a insertar el cuchillo, solo que esta vez lo hizo en el estomago de la chica adinerada, quien se aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor e intentaba mantener en pie, cosa que no le resultó porque cayó de rodillas al suelo. El rubio en vez de compadecerse de la chica, empezó a patearla sin descanso, si no se colocaba de pie por las buenas será por las malas.

̶ Vamos chica, mientras más demores en levantarte, más largo será tu sufrimiento- la chica estaba ejerciendo toda su fuerza para colocarse de pie, lo que no logró, desatando la furia del rubio, que la agarró de su cabello y la hizo levantarse, el estaba disfrutando el espectáculo que ofrecía la chica, el sufrimiento de ella era su placer.

Platinum no gritaría, no iba a darle el placer a ese maldito que le estaba robando la vida, aunque estos fueran sus últimos momentos de vida, permanecería lo mas inmutable posible, porque así fue como vivió su vida, que por lo menos estaba convencida que su vida fue buena mientras duró.

Con esta convicción, Platinum Berlitz cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, el rubio empuño el cuchillo con la mano derecha para dar el golpe de gracia a la peli azul, cuyo cabeza decapitó dejando caer el cuerpo. Fue admirable la manera en que la sangre salía del cuerpo de la joven, también era admirable la fortaleza de la chica que en ningún momento gritó, ni siquiera cuando la torturaba.

* * *

><p><em>Horas después<em>

Se volvía a sentir una mierda de persona, nuevamente asesinaba a un desconocido que solo tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino, porque aunque no recordara nada de lo que pasara, sabía que él lo había hecho, y esa era la pesada carga que llevaba. Decidió irse del lugar antes que alguien pasara y lo identificara, volvía a ser el cobarde que no afrontaba sus crímenes pero como decía el dicho: "Soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra" o en este caso, matanza.

_Tres días después, Sebastian junto a la policía encontraron el cadáver de Platinum Berlitz, el cual estaba descomponiéndose en aquel bosque. La policía no tiene indicios de quien pudo haber cometido semejante crimen, pero creen que quien lo haya hecho probablemente esté bien lejos en este instante._

Eso era lo que el periódico del pueblo publicó, lo malo es que estaban muy equivocados, porque la horrible persona que cometió ese crimen es la misma que hace las tardes de los niños más divertida.

* * *

><p>(*) Es una indirecta a la canción Anaconda, de Nicki Minaj. No tengo nada contra ella pero odio con mi alma esa canción.<p>

(**) Son estatuas de pokemons, esto esta ubicado en un universo donde los pokemons no existen

Bueno, espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho tratando de escribir este complicado género.

Si les gustó, o ven que algo se podría mejorar, o simplemente no les gustó, dejen un review, así es la única manera de saber lo que piensan :D

Me despido, dándole las gracias a Taylor Swift y su música, que hicieron posible este fic, y lo peor es que no miento xD

Ahora sí, nos vemos en diciembre (ahora estoy colapsado de trabajos y pruebas).


End file.
